


The Voice of Night Vale

by BBCotaku



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Possession, head cannon galore, parental relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCotaku/pseuds/BBCotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Voice has always been there.</p>
<p>Whispering in his ear.</p>
<p>Invading his dreams. </p>
<p>Telling him what he knows, </p>
<p>what he does not know,</p>
<p> and what he does not yet know he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot.

"A new man came into town today." Said Cecil leaning his elbow on his knee, the void around him as comforting as a blanket on a cold day. 

"I know Cecil," said The Voice, which had chosen the voice of Larry Leroy today, not one of Cecil's favourites but at least it wasn't Steve Carlsberg. "I knew he was coming." 

"Mm, I know," said Cecil smiling at The Voice and shrugging his shoulder. "I just felt like telling you something today, since you're always telling me things." 

"That is what I was born to do Cecil," replied the voice shaking their head.

"Mm, anyway I saw him when I went to big Rico's to get lunch." 

"I know." 

"He has nice hair."

"I know."

"And teeth."

"Agreed."

Cecil laughed and lay on his back, looking up at the void that surrounded him. "I wonder why he's here, interlopers don't come to town anymore, or ever for that matter." He looked over at The Voice again. 

"What?" They asked.

"Why is he here? I know you know, you know everything," 

The Voice moved in a way that could have been interpreted as a shrug. "It is not something you need to know." They said, much to Cecil's disappointment. 

"Oh come on!" He cried banging his fist impatiently against the void. "Please!" 

The voice shook their head. "I'm sorry Cecil, later." They promised, ruffling Cecil's hair as though he was a child. 

Cecil swatted their hand away. "Don't do that," he mumbled. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"And yet you continue to act like one," chuckled The Voice. They sighed and leant their back against the dark. "If it makes you feel better I can tell you something about the interloper."

"His name?" Asked Cecil excitedly, sitting up and looking at The Voice eagerly.

"No," replied the voice shaking their head. "Be patient Cecil,"

"I don't want to be patient!" Groaned Cecil. 

The voice tutted, "if you don't stop bugging me I will not tell you anything." 

"Okay, okay, jeez!" Mumbled Cecil crossing his arms. "Okay, go ahead and tell me."

The Voice hesitated, wondering how best to put what they knew into words. "He says he's a scientist."


	2. Glow Cloud

"Cecil?" The Voice waved their hand in front of Cecil's face, his eyes staring blankly forward, headphones clamped against his ears. 

"All hail the Glow Cloud," he replied in a gruff, monotoned voice. "All Hail," he repeated. 

The Voice sucked in a deep breath and sighed. The world around them flickered and the NVCR faded away, replaced by the clean white walls of the science lab next to big Rico's. 

The scientist had seemingly taken it upon himself to try and save the town from every little thing, even normal things like the light above the Arbys or the house in the desert creek housing development that didn't exist. (Which The Voice had known about for years and really saw no reason in it being studied, it didn't exist, so what?) 

The scientist, what was his name again? Carlos, stood stiff as a board in front of his desk, a flask of bright purple, steaming liquid in one hand. A collection of dead, rotting animals lined up across the desk. 

He was in basically the same state as Cecil. Chanting "all hail the Glow Cloud," in the same tone as Cecil. The rest of the scientists were doing pretty much the same thing, as was everyone else in Night Vale. 

"Glow Cloud," mumbled The Voice inspecting one of the citizens closely. "Oh," they mumbled the world around the shifting once again. "Glow Cloud." 

The air around them became thick with an ever colour-changing haze. 

"BOW DOWN TO ME, FOOLISH BEING AND I WILL GRANT YOU MERCY!"

"You're straight to the point aren't you?" Said The Voice glaring at the creature which surrounded them. "You're early, I thought you weren't coming until next week." The air tasted poisonous, yeah it was definitely poisonous. "Look, one God-like being to another, this is my town, get the hell out." The air around them rumbled cracked like thunder. 

A little way to the Voice's left a lion dropped down with a wet squelch. 

The Voice didn't flinch instead simply yawned and cocked their head. "Is that all you've got?" They asked a small grin on their lips. 

An elephant (African) dropped down from the mist, a loud thud causing the ground to shake. 

"Hm," mumbled The Voice, lazily scratching their chin. 

The weather would be ending soon, they should hurry this up.

The Voice held out their hand, dark purple tendrils erupting from their skin. The limbs stretched and wrapped around the lion and the elephant, crunching their bones to dust, pounding their skin to a rotten pulp. "This is my town," The Voice repeated, it's voice changing to a mixture of all the voice's of the citizens, and it sounded pissed. "Do not think I cannot hurt you, I can crush your very existence, I can warp you timeline to a life of pain and agony."

And now for the big finish. 

The tendrils spread across the ground as far as the mist allowed The Voice to see, their many eyes burning bright. "Do not test me." 

\---

"What happened?" Cecil rubbed his eyes sleepily, his head pounding, the sound of the weather pounding through his headphones. 

"Nothing," said The Voice clapping their hand on Cecil's shoulder. "The Glow Cloud went over the City and left, simple as that." 

"Oh," said Cecil mid-yawn. "I should, um," he yawned again and cleared his throat. "I'll get on with the show.


	3. Station Managment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have updated this three times today, I have a problem. 
> 
> Also, to stettle an argument with my double, do yous think the voice would be male or female if they weren't a they? 
> 
> Weird question I know, but Ive made a bet with my sister.

"What the hell did you do?!" The Voice pulled their knees to their chest, their head resting against the top of Cecil's desk. Couldn't Cecil have given them a smaller form? Like a mouse, they wouldn't mind being a mouse right now. 

Station Management growled and something thumped against the desk causing it to shake. 

"I don't know!" Cried Cecil, who was currently in the foetal position beside the voice, gripping the microphone so tightly his knuckles looked as thought they were going to burst through his skin. "I said too much I guess and pissed it off!" He hissed and gave a small yelp as something was thrown across the room. "Can't you tell it to go away?" He asked quaking with fear. 

"It's my boss too, what makes you think I can tell it what to do?" 

"YOU CAN TELL EVERYTHING WHAT TO DO!"

Station Management gave an almighty roar that shook the very foundation of the NVCR and Cecil hugged his knees tighter. 

 

"We're gonna die," mumbled Cecil into his knees. "We're gonna get ripped apart by that, thing." 

"You're gonna die," corrected The Voice jabbing a finger into Cecil's shoulder. "I'll move onto the next host." 

"Oh, great!" Grumbled Cecil glaring daggers at The Voice. "So I am going to die, great, perfect!" He growled as Station Management broke something that sounded very expensive. 

The Voice shook their head, "I never said you were going to die."

"So am I or aren't i?" Asked Cecil impatiently, resting his cheek against the rough carpet. 

"Make a break for it and you'll find out." 

"I hate you so much!" 

The copier exploded through the giant glass window of the recording book sending glass scattering across the floor, a pig-like squeak erupting from between Cecil's lips. 

"Okay," he muttered nervously, sitting up, the microphone wire wrapping like a snake around his wrist. He placed his hands on the floor in front of him, arching his back to he was in the sprinting position. 

"You're feet are off," commented The Voice, moving Cecil's feet back slightly. "I told you it was a bad idea to skip PE."

"That was years ago!" 

The ground shook and an intern screamed a blood curdling scream. If Cecil was going to run now was the bes time.

"Three," said Cecil, gritting his teeth. 

"Two," said The Voice crossing their arms.

"One" Cecil bolted forward, loosing his balance slightly, grabbing onto the wall to steady himself. The Voice didn't stress, but instead watched Cecil scramble for the door. 

They had been looking for an excuse to get Cecil to go the the gym anyway.


	4. PTA meeting

Static hummed loudly around the station as the hooded figure...chanted?...screamed? Cecil raised an eyebrow not daring touching the hooded being. 

"Um," he mumbled his eyes flicking to The Voice. "What should we do with it?"

The Voice shrugged, "it'll leave, don't fret," they said humming along with he weather currently blaring through the speakers. "Oh it's gonna rain tomorrow." 

"Hooded figure," said Cecil gesturing towards it with his hand. 'In my studio." 

"I see your eyes are still working," said The Voice smiling. 

The hooded figure continued to hum and The Voice started to laugh, covering their mouth with their hand. 

"What?" Asked Cecil looking disapprovingly at The Voice who was trying desperately to stifle their laughter. 

"Nothing, just what it said," they replied.

"You can understand it?"

"Hm," The Voice's attention shifted back to the figure. "Hey watch your tongue, that's my host you're talking about." They crossed their arms and glared at the figure. 

"What it say?" Asked Cecil nervously, scratching the back of his neck. 

"You don't want to know," said The Voice shaking their head. "Oi," they warned as the creature hummed again. "Shut up before I make you." 

The creature gave one last loud buzz before flickering out of the studio. 

"Yeah you better run," chimed in Cecil. 

The Voice raised an eyebrow and looked over at Cecil, their arms crossed. "Really?" They asked, "really?" 

Cecil blushed and looked down at the floor. "Uh, sorry." 

The Voice shrugged as an Intern knocked on the door before coming in, "erm, Cecil, oh that Hooded Figure's gone. Um, anyway Intern Sarah wanted to know if you want a coffee." The Intern walked forward, through The Voice causing their form to flicker. 

"Get a mocha will you?" Asked The Voice leaning against the wall. 

Cecil rolled all three of his eyes, "sure, thanks Carmen, black please."

"I hate you."


	5. The Shape in Grove Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this has gotten quite popular, thanks ^-^

The Voice only pulled Cecil into the void during a show when it was pissed. 

They scowled at Cecil, their arms crossed.

"Um, I was doing a show-" he began before The Voice swiftly cut him off.

"Stop talking about it." They said sternly.

"About what?" Asked Cecil innocently, his hands shoved in his pockets.

The Voice's form flickered with anger. "The shape Cecil! Stop talking about the shape or I swear to god-"

"Why shouldn't I talk about it?" Mumbled Cecil, leaning his back against the void. "Maybe the shape isn't real either, maybe it's just us two in the booth."

"Cecil please stop going scary-deep on me and listen." Groaned The Voice, gritting their teeth. "There is a reason people don't acknowledge or talk about that shape, so stop, you're making it angry." 

"Am I?"

"YES!" The Voice took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of their nose. "And stop having an existential crisis on air, it's annoying."

Cecil scuffed his feet against the void. "M'kay."


	6. History Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm not going to do every episode as some episodes don't lead themself to conversations or scenes with The Voice, but I will try to do as many as I possibly can.

One thing The Voice learnt after first meeting Cecil Palmer was that he seemed to possess an extreme hatred (or maybe even fear) of books. Whether or not this was something that came about after the two's meeting or if it had another cause was unclear, they just knew it was annoying. 

"I can't," said Cecil pacing back and forth so quickly that The Voice was pretty sure he would start wearing through the void. 

"You have to," said The Voice watching Cecil pace. "History week is a requirement."

"But I can't," Cecil gestured wildly with his hands. "I can't..."

"Read?" Asked The Voice raising their eyebrow. 

"I can read!" Exclaimed Cecil crossing his arm. "I just, I just don't think it should be a requirement, books should be given to certain people who should can just tell us the contents, very quietly." 

"I will never understand your hatred of the written language." 

"I'll never understand your liking of it," Grumbled Cecil plonking himself down next to The Voice. 

The Voice shrugged, their eyes flicking to Cecil studying his face.

Meanwhile Cecil chewed thoughtfully at his lip. 

"I could do the show," they suggested. 

Cecil narrowed his eyes. "No one can hear you except for me, how can you do the show?" 

The Voice rolled their eyes. "Of course they can." 

"No," insisted Cecil. "They can't." 

"Well, not with out some help."

"Help?"

"A microphone of sorts." 

"A microphone?"

"You," said The Voice jabbing Cecil with their finger. "I'm talking about you." 

"How?" Asked Cecil slowly. 

"Oh just a little bit of possession," said The Voice causally. "I'll just take over when you have to talk about History Week and then we'll swap when I'm done, simple as that." 

Cecil hesitated.

"Or you know, you could just read."

"Possession it is."


	7. The Lights in Radon Canyon

The Voice studied the scientist's face carefully.

"How did you get here?" They asked, not expecting an answer, which of course they didn't get. The scientist had become a daily conversation piece between them and Cecil, who seemed to have what was practically a school-girl crush. 

Thy crossed their arms and watched as the scientist worked, discussing what exactly the lights in Radon canyon were. 

The Voice peered over the scientist's shoulder and looked down at the research. 

"Cecil really likes you, you know?" They said. 

The scientist didn't move. 

"He thinks the world of you, and I don't know why," they chuckled shaking his head. "Cecil is normally cautious, why the hell he'd fall in love with an interloper of all people." 

The scientist turned and walked through The Voice grabbing a small metal device, half of the case still unscrewed with various bits and bobs hanging out. 

The Voice laughed again, chuckling darkly. "A danger meter? You couldn't think of a better name than that huh? Honestly," they shrugged. "Oh well, I guess it works eh? Or it will, that wire's in the wrong place by the way." They pointed to a small green wire sticking out the case. 

Cecil would be wondering where they were.

"Anyway what I came here to tell you is, well, welcome I guess, I can't make you leave or Cecil will chuck a hissy fit, and believe me those are not fun." 

Carlos didn't answer.

Of course he didn't.


	8. Wheat and Wheat bi-products

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grumpy morning Cecil is the best morning Cecil.

"Voice?"

"Mm?" The Voice looked over to Cecil, who was staring blankly into his pantry. His hair ruffled where he had slept on it, eyes squinting with tiredness.

"Please explain to me why my bread has disappeared," He grumbled, a disapproving look on his face.

"You asked Faceless Old Woman to get rid of it all last night," they explained nonchalantly. 

Cecil frowned and narrowed his eyes. "No," he said matter-of-factly. "No I didn't." 

"Yes you did," said The Voice, a smile playing on its lips. "You got up and yelled at the top of your lungs, Faceless old women please get rid of all wheat an wheat bi-products." 

Cecil didn't say anything but glared at The Voice, his eyes not shifting for almost a full minute.

"Okay, I may or may not have made you," mumbled The Voice shrinking away from Cecil's gaze. "Just wait until this afternoon and it'll make sense, I promise," they promised.

"Voice."

"Yes?"

"WHAT THE HELL AM I MEANT TO EAT!?"


	9. A Story About You.

Hello.

Yes you, this is a story about you after all. 

It's funny, you know me, yet you never see me or hear me. 

Well, not directly anyway.

Oh you think I'm kidding don't you?

That I'm not really talking to you?

That you're safe hiding behind your screen, that these are simply words. 

This is a story about you. 

And....oh what a story it will be! 

I wish I could tell you, I really do! 

But you are not my host, you will never be my host. 

Now is that a good thing or a bad thing? 

I don't know! 

Why are you asking me?

This story isn't about me.

This is a story about you.


	10. The Man in the Tanned Jacket

A man in a tanned jacket.

A man with a deer-skin suitcase.

A man with a body like ____

Hair like _____

And a face like_____

The Man in the Tanned Jacket frustrated The Voice. Sure he wasn't causing any harm. At least they didn't think he was, but all the same having a person in their town who they didn't know anything about frustrated them to no end. It was as though the Faceless Old Woman had replaced all the furniture in Cecil's house with an exact replica, again, it just felt wrong. 

If quizzed The Voice could (thought they probably wouldn't) tell you every single detail of a citizen's life. With a few exceptions such as Cecil's favoured scientist, but they could at least piece together something from the knowledge of the other citizens. 

But the man in the jacket was simply a blank space. 

And so when he approached Cecil for the first time they took their opportunity. 

"Who are you?" They spat, glaring at the man. 

"____."

"____? what the hell does ____ mean?" 

"_ __ ______." 

The Voice clenched Cecil's jaw. Purple tendrils erupted from their skin wrapping round the man's throat, lifting him off the ground. 

"Tell me what you are!" They screamed, the various sounds of their changing voice warping their tone.

"_ ____ ___, _ __ ______."

Cecil's shoulders tensed as The Voice assessed the situation. "Well then," they said dropping the man to the ground. "That changes things doesn't it?"


End file.
